The Lover
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is a love story about a guy who returns to his hometown on a undercover assignment and finds love in the process.


The Lover

Intro: Taka a senior at Konoha high has the dream of becoming a nurse because he loves to help others and his parents along with his Sensei encourage him to pursue his career. His Parents Yuki and Shio also in the medical field work at Konoha hospital as lab techs and as nurses. Syka (Akio) is a world famous fashion designer who's known all over the world. Syka loves his job designing clothing for men and also for women but even though he's got good friends and a supportive family he's unhappy and lonely only because he's single but always get's hit on by every female on the planet. This is how love works in strange ways.

Chapter 1

Syka wakes up from yet another sleepless night of several phone calls of nagging. He gets up to get ready to go to his work when he gets notified to get there ASAP that leaves him thinking:"Okay what's going on here?" So he gets dressed then grabs his things going out the door of his apartment going to his office. When he gets there he's greeted by many of his employees and managers as he goes inside his office to put his stuff on his desk. Anki:"Hello Syka how are you this morning?" Syka:"I'm fine how are you Anki?" Anki:"I'm doing good thanks, by the way I have a job for you." Skya:" I hope it's not another undercover." Anki:"Well it is an undercover job but this time you're going to Konoha High for a week to get information on what styles young people like these days." Syka:"Oh great my old high school." Anki:"Oh please it hasn't been that long since you graduated from there." Syka:"Well it feels like it has." Anki:" This time you're going under the name "Akio" so then no one will really know who you are." Syka:"Why am I using my I using my real name?" Anki:"Because no one knows you by that name or do they?" Syka:"Well there's only a few who know me by my real name including my parents of course." Anki:"Well just make the best of it and you start this first thing Monday morning." Syka:"Oh wonderful thanks Anki." Syka sits at his desk thinking about his friends that he hasn't seen in a few years and if they're going to notice him or not when he starts his assignment. Principal Tsui:"Why are we having an undercover coming to this school?!" Iruki:"They're only here for a week doing a paper on today's fashion and why they picked here I don't know." Tsui:"Well I hope this person isn't going to be a pain in the ass like the one we had last time." Iruki:"Well from my knowledge it's someone by the name of Akio Maki." Tsui:"Did you just say Akio?" Iruki:"Yes I did why?" Tsui:"It will be good to see him again." Iruki: Wait wasn't he." Tsui:"Yes he was and I'm not sure how this is going to go when he sees him after 3 years." Iruki:"I'm not sure either because he took it pretty hard poor Riko." Tsui:"I know he took it hard and let's just not tell him about this just yet." Iruki:"Okay agreed." Anki:"What's wrong Syka?" Syka:"I was just thinking about my old friends from there and of someone I really loved and left behind." Anki:" Oh no don't tell me he's still there." Syka:"I'm not sure if he is or not I haven't even checked or anything like that because I've just left it alone all this time." Anki:"What happened between you guys anyways?" Syka:"I thought I had told you the story?" Anki:"I don't think you did because if you had then I'd remember it and besides all you told me was that he was your love." Syka:"Yes he was and have a seat I'm going to tell you the story about me and my well Riko." Anki:"Okay I'm all ears." Syka:"It was my Senior year at Konoha high and he was a freshman. The way we met was through a mutual friend named Hina, she introduced us to each other and I'll never forget that because that was when I knew he was someone special." Anki:" Okay." Syka:" After she had introduced us we started talking and hanging out with one another and I enjoyed being with him I really did." Anki:"So what happened?" Syka:"Well we started seeing each other and I fell in love with him but never told him how I felt." Anki:"Why?! Didn't you tell him?!" Syka:"Because I couldn't get the courage to say anything and I knew that he was in love with me but for some reason I couldn't say it." Anki:"Oh my gosh Akio!" Syka:"I know and I have felt nothing but guilt and heartache since then." Anki:"I have something to tell you Syka?" Syka:"What's that?" Anki:"We meet with Tsui this afternoon." Syka:"Awe Shit are you serious?!" Anki:"Yes I am serious." Syka:"Oh great I get to see my old principal lovely."Anki:"let's just hope no one notices you when we get there." Syka:"Yea let's hope that nobody doesn't." Two hours later they're on their way to Konoha high and Syka's sitting in the passenger seat of Anki's car in a nervous wreck as his hands shake. Anki:"Are you alright?" Syka:"I haven't been around in this area in a long time Anki." Anki:"I'm sorry." Syka:"It's okay no need to apologize." They arrive at the high school and it's lunch time which gets Syka even more nervous than he was in the car. Anki:"Well here we are you ready?" Syka:"Yea I'm ready let's go to the office then." As they walk to the office Riko looks over and sees a very handsome blonde going into the office as his heart skips a beat thinking:"It can't be." Kiba:"Are you alright Riko?" Riko:"I thought I saw well you know." Kiba:"Are you serious?! Where?!" Riko:"Walking into the office." Inka:"What are you guys talking about and what's wrong Riko are you okay?" Kiba:"Well honey he thought that he saw you know." Inka whispers:"You mean Akio?" Kiba:"yes." Inka:"Oh my gosh what's he doing here?" Kiba:"I have no Idea dear but we'll find out one way or another." Syka and Anki walk into the office when Iruki sees them standing at the desk thinking to himself:"Oh my gosh! Wow you're all grown up kid." Tsui walks out sees Syka and Anki standing there waiting when. Iruki:"Um hello and welcome to Konoha high." Syka:"Sensei Iruki it that you?" Iruki:"Yes it's me um Akio?!" Syka:"yep." Iruki hugs his old student very happy to see him. Tsui:"Okay let's go into my office guys so we can talk." They all walk into her office and sit down in the chairs as Tsui shuts the door behind her then goes to her desk. Anki:"Um the reason why we're here today is because Syka is going to be an undercover student here for an assignment." Tsui:"Why are you doing an assignment here of all places?" Anki:"Because we thought it would be a good place to get an idea on some new designs for his fall/winter line."Tsui:" You may not get much of anything here since it is a small school." Syka:"I understand and also I'm here to do something else." Iruki:"What would that be?" Anki:"We're investigating an operation of someone putting drugs into his pieces of design clothing and giving them to kids so that it won't draw attention to anyone." Tsui:"How do you guys know about this? And it's going on in my school?!"syka:"I've been getting videos of this going on in this school from unknown sources and I want to expose these people and make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Tsui:"Okay you guys if you need any assistance please don't hesitate to ask." Syka:"Thank you Sensei." Tsui:"How many times have I told you not to call me that Akio?!" Syka:"Um too many times?" Tsui:"Well yes too many times!"Iruki:"Ha ha it's good to see you Akio." Syka:"Good to see you guys too and I need a favor from you?" Iruki:"Sure what do you need?" Syka:"I'm gonna need you two to wear hidden body cameras can you do that for me?" Tsui:"Sure we can do that but please explain to us why you're wanting us to this?" Anki:"To help us catch the person who's doing the drug dealing." Iruki:"Can we beat the crap out of them when we catch them he he ." Anki:"Oh dear." Syka:"Anki I trust these two with my life they're family to me." Iruki:"we sure are." Anki:"You guys are cool by the way." Tsui:"Thanks."Syka:"I will have the body cameras when I come here on Monday so that I can put them on you and be careful they're going to be very small." Tsui and Iruki:"That's fine with us no one will notice anyways." Syka:"Okay good so I will see you guys Monday." Tsui:"Wait! You need to give us a hug first." Syka:"Of course!"*Gives them hugs* Iruki:"It's really good to see you again Akio." Syka:"Good to see you too!" As syka and Anki leave the school two thugs approach them from behind trying to stangle them when. Sara:"You guys touch them you're dead!" Hiko:"Whatever bitch get away from us!"haki:"Yea get out of here before we kill them!" Sara thinking:"Oh shit I need to go get help." Then Kiba along with Riko and Taka come running down the hall knocking Hiko and Haki out cold. Syka:"Thanks you guys for helping us*coughs up blood* Anki:"Yes thank you*Also coughs up blood* Then both of them pass out. Sara:"Oh no! How are we going to get them to the nurses office?!" Kiba:"Leave that to us Sara." Kiba picks up Syka while taka picks up Anki and they carry them to the office. Tsui:"What the hell happened?!" Kiba:"Two thugs were trying to stangle them so we went to help them but they passed out on the ground after coughing up blood." Tsui and Iruki:"Those bastards!" Sara:"Are they gonna be okay?" Tsui:"They will be once they both wake up." Riko sees Akio's face as tears roll down his face thinking:"Oh Akio I wish I could kiss you right now but too many people around." Taka:"Who are these guys?" Kiba:"Wait you've never seen the blonde dude?! Where have you been Taka?" Taka:"Um let's see on the second floor taking college bound classes." Kiba:"Oh right." Taka thinking to himself:"Wow these two are handsome especially the blonde."*blushes* Riko:"I'm going to get a couple towels to put on their fore heads." Kiba:"Okay and we have to get to the bottom of what's going on here?" Tsui:"That's why he's here Kiba." Kiba:"this is." Tsui and Iruki:"Yes it is." Kiba:"Oh man hope they wake up soon! I gotta get to class." Taka:"So do I bye Sensei and Sensei." Tsui:"You guys stop that!" kiba:He he." When Kiba and Riko walk into the class room Inka goes to Kiba asking him what's going on while Riko sits at his desk daydreaming.

Chapter 2

Anki and Syka both wake up in the nurses office wondering what had happened. Iruki:"Are you guys okay?" Syka(Akio):"why are we in the nurses office?" Tsui:"Well you guys got attacked by two thugs when you were leaving here and when some guys came to help you guys were passed out on the ground." Anki:"Oh my head are you alright Syka?" Syka:" yea I'm alright my head hurts though." Anki:"That makes two of us." Tsui:"why don't you guys rest for a while before you leave?" Syka:"I guess we can I mean I feel okay though." Akio stands up then falls to the ground but Iruki catches him. Iruki:"You guys better stay here for a while until you're able to function normally." Anki:"Yeah I think we will take your offer." Iruki:"thanks." While Anki and Syka rest in the nurses office Tsui goes to find Sara informing her that the two guys are resting in the nurses office. Sara:"Are they going to be okay?" Tsui:"Yes they'll be fine as long as they rest for a while." Sara walks away to find her boyfriend of three years Kaka and they're very crazy about each other. Sara:"Hello love." Kaka:"Hey baby how's it going?" Sara:"It's going and guess who I saw." Kaka:"Who?" Sara:"Akio." Kaka:"Are you serious?! What's he doing here?" Sara:"Not sure our principal didn't tell me."Kaka:"Ah I see well something must be up if he decided to show himself up here of all places after being away for three years." Sara:"yea true." Three hours later Syka and Anki wake up again in the nurses office and this time their heads aren't throbbing anymore. Iruki:"Hey guys how are you feeling?" Syka:"Feeling alot better after that horrible headache." Anki:"who helped us anyways?" Iruki:"Kiba,Taka and Riko." Then Syka felt his heart fall to his stomach:"They helped us?" Iruki:"Yes they did and you should thank them you guys." Syka:"Did they notice me?" Iruki:"You know what I'm not sure if they did or not to be honest with you." Syka:"Then how are we suppose to thank them if they didn't notice who they were helping out?" Iruki:"Okay you got me there kid." Syka:"Will you not call me that Sensei.' Iruki:"I've always called you that Akio." Syka:"I know but still." Iruki:"So are you guys an Item or just good friends?" Syka:"We're good friends Sensei nothing more than that besides Anki has a girl." Anki:"Yes I sure do and she well is a senior here." Syka:"What?! You never told me that." Anki:"Well I'm telling you now boss." Syka:"Wow and what's her name again?" Anki:"Oh for crying out loud it's Temari." Skya:"Um Sensei?" Iruki:"Oh no I'm not involving myself in that no way." Syka:"Why not?" Iruki:"You know why Akio." Syka:"You're no fun." Iruki:"I knew you were gonna say that." Anki:"Don't go bothering Temari please?" Syka:"I was only going to say hello." Anki:"Yea right Syka." Then Temari appears before them:"Oh honey what happened?" Anki:"We got attacked honey." Temari:"Oh dear are you guys okay?" Anki:"Yea we're alright dear." Temari:"Oh I'm so glad to see you though baby." Anki:"I'm glad to see you too honey." Temari:"How are you Akio?" Syka:"I've been okay just working and about to release a new line for the fall and winter season." Temari:"Cool but what about your love life?" syka:"That's well dead right now, actually it's been dead for three years." Temari:"Oh Akio I wish you guys stayed together." Syka:"I think of that all the time and it hurts." Anki:"we're sorry for asking." Syka:"No it's okay it's just that I well." Temari:"If it's too hard to talk about then don't talk about it okay?" Skya breaks down crying while hugging Anki and Temari. Iruki thinking:"Dammit Akio you still love Riko and I know that he still loves you." Syka:"Sensei? You okay?" Iruki:"Yea I'm fine just concerned about you guys." Temari:"Akio what brings you here anyways?" Anki:"Well actually it's both of us we're gonna be here for a week on assignment." Temari:"Are you serious?" Skya:"Yes we are." Temari:"Wow I'm so happy about this!" Skya:"I know you are." Temari:"I'm sorry Akio I didn't mean to sound like that." Syka:"It's okay no worries."Anki:"Well we start Monday Syka so let's go back to work and get what we need then come back." Syka:"Okay let's do that then." They leave the nurses office and as they walk out they pass by a few classrooms with people looking at them especially certain ones. Taka:"Who's that you guys?" Kiba:"Oh that's Akio I told you that earlier." Taka:"Oh yea okay sorry." Kiba:"Anyways he became a very well known fashion designer and so yea." Taka:"Oh okay." Thinking to himself:"Man is he handsome." Inka:"So what was he doing here dear?" Kiba:"Not sure no one really said anything." Hina:"That's interesting you guys." Riko:"You can say that again." Hina:"Are you alright Riko?" Riko:"Yea I'm alright I just didn't expect to see him again." Kiba:"I'm sorry buddy." Riko:"It's fine you guys besides I don't think he even thinks of me anymore." Temari:"You don't know that Riko." Riko:"Okay true but just saying." Anki:"It was hard to see him again huh?" Syka:"Yea but I don't think he knew it was me though that I know of." Anki:"Well we're only there for a week and then you won't have to step foot in there again." Syka:"Yeah you're right." They leave the school going towards their work building parking the car then walking inside with the sense of relief. Luka:"Hey welcome back guys I got the supplies you're gonna need together." Syka:"Thank you" Luka:"Also we heard you guys got attacked so you're going to be wearing body camera's too." Syka:"Oh goodie." Anki:"So why do we have to wear them too?" Luka:"Because in case they try anything with you guys." Anki:"Okay that makes sense." Luka:"I also understand that your girlfriend goes there?" Anki:"Yes she does go there so what does that have to do with anything?" Luka:"We're going to have her help you guys out." Anki:"Say what? I'm not going to have her be put in danger." Luka:"We really don't have any choice since you guys are undercover reporters and she's a student there so she has more access to more stuff besides your Sensei and the principal." Syka:"I don't want these people to be in danger Luka." Luka:"I know you don't Syka but we have to do something." Syka:"I know but still I don't know about this." Luka:"You guys will be just fine." Anki:"I hope so Luka." Luka gives them their supplies and gives them some bullet proof vests. Syka:"How did you get these?" Luka:"My boyfriend works for internal affairs so he gave me these to give to you guys." Anki:"Okay thank him for us will you?" Luka:"I will you guys don't worry." They pick up their stuff then leave the office with instructions and everything else. Anki:"I hope this goes well." Skya:"Me too I just don't want anyone to get hurt from this." Anki:"I don't either." They go back to the High school where they see Principal Tsui and Akio's old teacher Iruki waiting for them outside. Syka:"Hey we're back!" Iruki:"I see that." They leave the supplies with them then Anki goes to pick up Temari while Akio waits in the office for them when Taka walks in with some papers for Iruki. Taka:"Hey Sensei here are the papers you requested." Iruki:"Thanks Taka see you tomorrw." Taka:"See yah later Sensei *sees Akio* Um hi." Syka:"Hello how are you?" Taka:"Um I'm fine and your self?"Syka:"I'm alright waiting for my friend and his girlfriend." Taka:"Oh who's his girlfriend?" Syka:"Temari." Taka:"Ah she's cool people." Syka:"Yeah she is and she's a good person." Taka:"Yea true anyways what's your name?" Syka:"My names Akio Maki and you are? Taka:"My names Taka nice to meet you." Syka:"Nice to meet you too." Then Hina walks in sees Taka and her face turns red as she walks by him to go talk to Iruki. Taka thinking:"Damn she's so hot." Syka:"I see you're interested in her?" Taka:"Oh Um uh uh well kind of but I'm not really into girls though." Syka in his mind thinking:"Who the heck are you fooling man? You were drooling at her! My gosh you're in denial!" Taka:"Well I have to go see you around." Syka:"Yeah see you around." Hina:"Akio?!" Syka:"Hey Hina! How are you doing?" Hina:"I've been good just been studying hard and hanging out with friends." Syka:"That's cool um may I ask you something?" Hina:"Sure what do you want to ask me?" Syka:"What do you think of that guy Taka?" Hina's face turns red:"Um well I think he's very handsome but I don't think he's into girls." Syka:" Oh Hina what makes you think that?" Hina:"I don't know but he never looks at any girls or anything like that I mean I've never seen him with a girlfriend." Skya:"Well not sure what to say about that but if you need anything let me know okay?" Hina:"I will Skya it's good to see you." Syka:"Good to see you too." Then Anki and Temari walk into the office as Hina walks by them. Temari:"Is she okay?" Syka:"She's got a crush on someone." Temari:"Oh really who's the guy?" Syka:"Taka." Temari:"Are you serious?" Syka:"Yep." Temari:"But I've never seen him with a girlfriend or anything I just see him hanging out with Kiba and the gang." Syka:"Okay well you guys hungry?" Anki:"Yes we are." Syka:"Okay lets go eat my treat then next time it's your turn." Temari:"Okay agreed." They leave the school and go to a place just outside of Konoha where they always go. Anki:"I love this place." Temari:"I do too baby." Syka:"Temari we're going to need your help." Temari:"With what?" Anki:"With our undercover operation." Temari:"Of course I'll help you guys I mean Akio you're like my brother and Anki is the love of my life so you guys are my world." Syka:"Yes and you're like my sister so yeah." Temari:"So what am I going to be doing?' Anki:"You're going to be working with us." Temari:"Oh wow cool!" Skya:"Okay we'll talk more about this when we start this." Anki:"Agreed" They finish their food then leave and as their leaving they decide to go back to the school so Temari can get her homework assignments. Anki:"Syka what's the matter? Are you okay?" Syka:"Yea I'm okay just felt an ache in my heart that's all." Temari:"You still love Riko don't you?" Syka:"Well I haven't been in a relationship in three years Temari." Temari:"Are you serious Akio?" Syka:"yes I am I don't lie about stuff like that you know that." Temari:"I know but I'm just shocked." Syka:"Why?" Temari:"Because a lot of guys flirt with you but you don't give into them." Syka:"No I do not." They arrive at the high school and go into the office when they see Sara and her boyfriend Kaka. Sara:"Akio?" Kaka:"Hey long time no see." Syka:"Hey there Sara and Kaka been a long time." Sara:"Yes it has we thought you forgot about us." Syka:"I would never forget about you guys I mean you guys have helped me through some tough times." Kaka:"Yes we have."

Chapter 3

A few days pass and it's Monday the start of the undercover operation for Anki and Syka. Syka:"Hope this goes well." Anki:"Yea I hope so too see you at the high school." Syka:"Okay see you there." Anki and Temari arrive at the school right when Syka drives up while all the girls stare at him. Temari:"They might as well just give up because he's not into girls." Anki:"No he is not." Syka gets out of his car and walks over to where Anki and Temari are when he runs into Riko then faints. Riko:"Akio! Are you okay?" Syka wakes up sees Riko:"Hi there." Riko with tears in his eyes:"I've missed you so much baby I didn't think I would ever see you again." Syka:"I'm so sorry Riko for everything, I was such a jerk to you and I don't blame you if you never want to see or talk to me again but just know that I haven't been in any relationships since we've been apart." Riko:"Oh Akio I haven't either." Syka:"Are you serious?" Riko:"Yes I am and don't ever leave me again please." Syka:"what are you saying?" Riko:"That I still love you Akio I always have." Syka:"I love you too Riko I'm not ever going to let you go ever again." Riko:"I hoping that you'd say that." Syka:"Well I just did so I hope that you'll take me back." Riko:"Are you crazy?! Of course I'll take you back I love you so much Akio." Syka:"I love you too baby."*They Kiss each other.* Anki and Temari:"Aw how cute." Riko:"what can I say I'm still crazy about him." Sara:"We know Riko.' Syka:"You would say that Sara." Kaka:" She's just speaking the truth Akio." Syka:"Yea I know but we gotta get to work ow my head." Anki:"Are you going to be okay Syka?" Syka:"Yea I hope so anyways where's Sensei and Principal?" Riko:"They're in the other room." Anki goes to get them and they come out from her office. Tsui:"Hey guys how's it going?" Syka:"It's going okay how are you ?" Tsui:"Doing good Akio." Anki hands her the little camera for her to wear and the ear buds. Iruki:"Hey guys! Sorry for being late but I was in a middle of a phone call." Syka:"That's fine no worries." Hands him his stuff. Iruki:"Okay thanks but how do you put this thing on?" Riko:"oh you just clip it onto your shirt and people will think it's a microphone." Syka:"How'd you know that Riko?" Riko:"You showed those before we well parted." Syka:"Oh I don't remember but okay." Iruki hooks the tiny camera onto his shirt collar and puts the ear buds in his ears. Anki:"How do they feel?" Iruki:"Well they feel okay least they're not uncomfortable." Anki then puts the same things on Temari. Temari:"Please stay with me through this." Anki:"Don't worry I will be love." Temari:"Okay dear." Syka(Akio) goes over the operation telling everyone that's involved to act as normal as possible without drawing in any suspicion. Anki:"Okay you all now understand what to do right?" All:"Yes we do." Syka:"Okay good let's get this started then." They all split up to go to class and Anki, Temari, Akio and Riko go into the same class sitting in separate seats while Sensei Iruki teaches. Then two hours go by and the bell rings for lunch as the students go outside Akio and Anki glance over at the lunch tables and see some students trading money for some items. As They focus their cameras they notice little bags inside the shirts and take pictures. Temari goes to the table where Kiba, Inka,Riko along with Sara and Kaka are at talking to them. Inka:"So what's Akio doing here?" Temari:"They're helping Sensei Iruki out with a project not sure what type of project it is but that's all I know." Kiba:"Okay Temari I'm sure you're happy you're boyfriends here." Temari:"Hey we've been dating for three years so hush!" Kiba:"Okay damn!" Inka:" It's okay honey calm down." Kiba:"Sorry baby." Riko:"Well you guys I just want to tell you that to this day I'm still head over heels in love with him." Taka:"In love with who?" Hina:"Um hi." Taka blushing:"Uh hi um how are you?" Hina:"I'm fine thanks." Inka:"I thought you were taking the classes on the second floor?" Taka:" I am and I'm also taking a class down here on the first floor." Inka:"Oh okay." Hina:"So um which class are you taking down here on the first floor?" Taka blushing:"Um uh Sense Iruki's class." Hina:"Oh cool he's a cool teacher." Taka:"Yes he is." Kiba whispers to Inka:"We've got to get these two together." Inka whispers:"I thought he wasn't into girls." Kiba:"Do you see how he's acting around Hina?!" Inka:"Yes I see so maybe he is after all." Riko:"they would make a great couple." Taka:"What are you guys talking about over there?" Kiba:"Oh nothing Taka we're just talking amongst ourselves." Taka:"Okay." Hina:"Um do you have a um girlfriend?"* Taka's face turns bright red*:"Um no I don't have a girlfriend." Hina:"Oh um okay I'm sorry for asking you that." Taka:"Don't be sorry it's okay." Hina:"Uh okay."*As her face turns red* then Taka leaves to go back to the second floor but stares back at Hina as he walks up the stairs. Inka:"Oh Hina I think he might like you." Hina:"But I thought he's not into girls." Kiba:"I would have to agree with Inka I mean did you see the way he was looking at you?" Hina:"Yes I did and all I did was stand there and let my face turn red." When Taka gets to his classroom Hiko and Haki are there at their desks. Hiko:"Hey Taka how's it going?" Taka:"It's going okay how are things with you guys." Haki:"Going good I mean there's really nothing to complain about." Hiko:"Yeah everything is going how we want it, but we need to get more pieces of that guys designer shirts." Taka:"You guys need more of those again?!" Hiko:"Yep a lot of people at this school love those shirts" Taka:"I know they do I see them wearing them all the time." Hiko:"Why don't you ask that girl you were talking to out?" Taka:"But I'm not into girls you guys." Haki:"Who do you think you're fooling!" Hiko:"I mean it looks to me that she really likes you." Taka thinking:" I'm not into girls but for some reason I find myself attracted to her but I don't want anyone to know." Then Gai Sensei walks into the classroom: Hey guys how are things?" Hiko and Haki:"Things are good Sensei." Gai:"Good to hear how are you Taka?" Taka: "I'm doing okay Sensei." Gai:"Good now while we wait for the rest of the class to show up what's going on with those shirts I see everyone wearing?" Haki:"Oh what about them?" Gai:"Just want to say they're nice shirts." Hiko:"Oh thanks Sensei." Hiko and Haki are completely unaware that they're being watched but they some how manage to bring in the shirts with the drugs into the school. Lunchtime ends and all the students return to their classrooms as Syka and Anki walk into the same class Temari's in. Sensei Minato comes into the classroom as Syka feels really nervous since he's shocked that his father's teaching at Konoha high. Minato:"Hello students." Students:"Hey Sensei." Then he sees Syka(Akio) hiding his face behind in his jacket wondering who the person is. An hour later the class ends but Sensei Minato stops Syka in his tracks. Minato:"I've never seen you here before young man." Syka(Akio) looks up at him:"Dad?!" Minato:"Akio?! Oh my gosh I'm so happy to see you!" Akio:"I miss you guys so much! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long works been having me travel a lot and now I'm back here." Minato:"we know son you wrote us letters over the years." Akio:"he he okay dad." Minato:"See you later." Syka:"See you later." As Syka walks down the hall and goes out of the building to meet Anki and Temari he sees Taka talking to two guys and notices them handing taka some money. Anki:"Hey there how did your day go?" Syka:"Why didn't anyone tell me my you know teaches here." Temari:"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm sorry." Syka:"It's okay no worries it's just that I really miss them a lot." Anki:"We know you do and so let's go meet with Principal and Sensei shall we?" They go into the office to meet with Tsui and Iruki when tsui comes out of her office to tell him to go in there right away. Syka:"What's going on?" Iruki: We have some video of a deal that went down today." Syka:"Oh wow you guys." Iruki:"Yea now let's show you the video then." They put on the video and see the whole entire drug deal then they store the video onto a disc for the police. Anki:"Oh wow these kids are really bold." Tsui:"Yes they are." After showing the video and putting it on a disc Syka says that it should be enough evidence to take to the police. Tsui:"Get any information on your fashion assignment at all?" Syka:"Well only a little bit nothing to really go on and I only have a few days left." Anki:"Lovely we'll figure out something we always do." Syka:"True we do but I don't get why they want me to do a report on that." Anki:"I don't get it either but what can you do right?" Temari:"Well maybe I can help you guys with that if it's okay." Skya:"Maybe you can help us out here's some information of what I need." Anki:"Thank you baby for doing this." Temari:"You're welcome honey." Syka:"Okay let's get to work on the report then before anyone gets suspicious." They go back to class and start the report asking students questions about the fashion world. Inka:"In my opinion I like to dress casual more like jeans and a T-shirt." Temari:"Same with me I love wearing Jeans and a T-shirt." Sara:"Yea so do I." Syka:"Okay so you guys are the more casual dress type." Girls:"Yes that is right." Syka:"What about you Hina?" Hina:"I love to wear casual clothes too basically Jeans and a T-shirt." Anki:"Well I think we found what we were looking for." Syka:"Yea thanks you guys." Taka:" What about us guys?" Anki:"Okay what do you guys like to wear?" Kiba:"I'm a jeans and a T-shirt guy." Kaka:"I am too but I also Like tank tops too." Riko:"I love casual clothing too so I like jeans and T-shirts." Taka:"Okay I like to wear that kind of stuff too but I like shorts well once in a while but I'm more of a jeans guy."

Chapter 4

Syka:"Okay cool thanks guys I think I have all the information I need to do my report." All:"You're welcome." The school day ends and they all go out to eat at the usual place that's outside of the village. Kaka and Sara:"Are you going to still be around when you get done with what you're doing?" Syka:"Yes I'm going to be staying around you guys even after I'm done with this assignment." Anki:"Yes that's a for sure thing." Temari:"Nice!" Inka and Kiba:"We're very happy to hear that you guys." Syka:"Yeah I kind of wanted to come back here because I missed all of you and my family a lot so I want to stay around if I can find a place." Riko:"You will there's a bunch of houses around here that are for sale." Syka:"Okay cool I'll have to look into that then." After they leave everyone goes their separate ways leaving Riko and Syka(Akio) alone by themselves. Riko:"So what would you like to do?" Akio:"How about we just spend some time together and go from there." Riko smiles:"Okay sounds good honey." They walk over to the waterfalls to talk and relax when he sees his parents walking by. Akio:"I just saw my parents walking by." Riko:"Did you?" Syka(Akio):"Yes I did but anyways I'm just happy to be here with you." Riko:"I'm happy to be here with you too baby." As they sit there talking and getting to know each other again they decide to leave the waterfalls and go to Akio's hotel room. When they arrive there Syka sneaks into the elevator with Riko without anyone seeing them. Riko:"Wow this is nice." Syka(Akio): Yes it is nice actually even though I'd rather be at home but this will do for now." Riko:"for now?"Akio:"You know what I mean." Riko:"I know and where do you live now anyways?" Akio:" In Tokyo but I'm going to be relocating out here once I find a house." Riko:"You will find one love." Akio:"I'm so happy to be back together." Riko:"Me too." They hug each other then the elevator doors open and they go to his hotel room and close the door behind them. Syka(Akio):"What do you think?"Riko:"This is really nice babe!" Akio:"Thanks it was the only one they had available when I made reservations." Riko:"Really?" Akio:"Yep." Riko:"Wow." Akio:"Come look at the view babe." Riko walks over to the hotel room window where he sees a beautiful view of the mountains and the village:"This is a beautiful view Akio." Akio:" I know someone who's just as beautiful." Riko:"Awe honey how sweet." Akio:"Hey I mean it." Riko:"I know and gosh you're so handsome you always have been." Akio:"You've always been beautiful Riko." They kiss each other on the lips as their tongues explore each others mouths. Akio:"Ohh baby I wanna make love to you so bad but I'm afraid that it's too soon." Riko:"I want to make love too honey but it might be too soon." They kiss each other again as Akio unbuttons Riko's shirt exposing his bra then Akio un hooks it while the shirt falls to the floor along with the bra. Akio:"Gosh you're so beautiful Riko." Riko:"Thank you I didn't think you remembered me having breasts." Akio:"Of course I remembered honey and besides I've always loved you for you." Riko:"I love you for you Akio." They kiss again as Akio goes down sucking and licking Riko's breasts and nipples as he moans. Akio:"Maybe we should stop?" Riko:"Yea unless you want to keep going." Syka(Akio):"We just got back together after being apart for three years and I don't want to screw up again I wanna be together forever." Riko:"Oh baby I feel the same way I would love for us to spend the rest of our lives together." Akio:"Oh Riko if I had a ring right now I'd put it on your finger." Riko: " You don't have to give me a ring honey besides we both know that we truly love each other." Akio: "Yes we do." They kiss each other on the lips and this time they end up laying on the bed making out. Riko: " I can't hold back anymore I want to make love to you baby." Akio: " I can't hold back either I wanna do it too." Riko takes off Akio's shirt kissing and sucking on his nipples as Akio moans then goes down on him after he unzips and unbuttons his pants pulling them down while he sucks on his rock hard rod. Akio:"Ah! Oh baby damn it feels so good love the way you suck.." Riko then stands up from sucking on Akio's rod kissing him on the lips while Akio switches places and lays Riko on the bed unbuttoning and unzips his pants while he sucks on Riko's rod. Riko moans: " Ah! Oh Akio love the way you suck ah! Akio moves up kissing Riko on the lips as they take off the rest of each other's clothes oh baby you're so hott." Akio: "You're very beautiful my love as he enters Riko's anus slowly thrusting deep inside as he moans damn you feel so goood." Riko: "Ah feels so good to feel you inside me baby." Akio: "I love you so much Riko." Riko: " I love you too Akio." Then Riko thrusts slowly into Akio's anus as he moans loud with pleasure. Akio: "Ah! Feels so good to feel you inside me ohh baby." They both climax at the same time laying next to each other with smiles on their faces. Riko: "That was amazing baby damn!" Akio: "Yes it was amazing baby gosh I'm so happy that you're with me." Riko: "I'm happy to be with you too I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you." Akio: "I love you." Riko: "I love you too." They go and take a shower together in the bathroom then afterwards they get their clothes on and go get a bite to eat. Akio:"Where would you like to go?" Riko: " Doesn't matter to me babe." Akio: "Okay if we see a place we'll go there." Riko: "Okay love." They find a place to eat and when they walk in they see Anki and Temari at a table eating. Akio: "Hey guys." Temari: "Hey you guys how's it going?" Akio: "Going good just came to have some food you guys have a good evening." Anki: "You too." After having some food Akio and Riko go over to Akio's parents house and knock on the door. Kushina opens the door: " Oh my gosh You're here so glad to see you sweetheart! Hi Riko come on in you guys." They walk into the house as Minato comes into the living room to give them both hugs. Minato: "It's so good to see you guys!" Akio: "Good to see you too mom and dad." Riko: " You guys are looking well." Kushina: "Yes we've been well sweetie so since you guys are back together are you moving back into the area Akio?" Akio: "Yes that's my plan I talked to a real estate person and they're going to show me a couple of houses in the area tomorrow." Kushina: "Nice hope you get it." Akio: "Yea me too mom." They stayed at his parents for a while then Akio took Riko home but didn't want him to go. Riko: "Can't I stay with you tonight?" Akio: " I really want you to stay with me tonight and beyond," Riko: "I'll just buy some clothes and just go back to your hotel room." Akio: "Good idea." Then Riko's father comes outside and sees Akio with Riko. Ryo: "Hey Akio is that you?!" Akio: "Yes it's me been a long time." Ryo: "Yes it has been and I'm happy to see that you guys are back together." Riko: "Thanks dad." Lya comes out: "Hi Akio! Been a long time." Akio: " Yes it has been a long time." Lya: "I'm happy to see you guys back together I hope it stays that way." Akio: "Don't worry it's going to stay that way." Ryo and Lya: "Wonderful good to hear that." They go back inside after saying their goodbyes and then Akio and Riko went back to his hotel room for the night. Akio: "I love having you with me." Riko: "I love being with you." Akio: " I hope I find us a house so that way we can finally live together like we had planned to before." Riko: "Yes I've been looking forward to that." Akio: "So have I and we should've started living together back then but now we're actually able to." Riko: "Yes we are honey." They get ready for bed then fall asleep in each other's arms. Minato: "I hope they get married honey." Kushina: "I hope they do too dear and It's good to see him happy again." Minato: "Yes it is good to see him happy now that he's with the right person." Kushina: "That is true." Meanwhile Taka's in his bed with his eyes open thinking about Hina and how much he likes her and longs to have her in his life but he doesn't want anyone to find out that he's not gay and is actually into girls.

Chapter 5

The next Anki and Temari wake up together smiling at each other. Anki: "Good morning beautiful." Temari: "Good morning handsome." Anki: " Will you marry me Temari?" Temari: "Yes! I will marry you love of my life!" Before they kissed they went and brushed their teeth then kissed each other as Anki slides the ring onto Temari's finger. Anki: "I'm so happy honey."Temari: "I am too baby gosh I love you so much Anki." Anki: "I love you too Temari." They kiss each other again then Anki calls Akio to tell him the wonderful news. Akio: "Hello?" Anki: "Guess what Syka! Akio: "What Anki?" Anki: "Temari and I are engaged." Akio: "Congratulations you guys!" Riko: "I'm so happy for you guys!" Anki: "Thanks you guys and I see you guys are offically back together." Akio and Riko: "Yes we are you guys!" Temari: " It's about time! He he" Akio:"You hush Temari!" Temari:"I'm just saying." Riko:"We know and we're very happy for you guys." Temari:"We're happy for you guys too." Anki:"Yes we happy that you guys are finally back together." Syka(Akio): Thank you so much you guys I'm so happy. Temari:"Good because you guys were just plain miserable without one another." Syka(Akio):"Yes it was torture." Riko:"Yes it was torture! When I woke up from being in a coma hoping that you were there but you weren't just destroyed me and Temari had to put up with my crying and being depressed." Syka(Akio): I was told that you weren't going to make it and after that I went into a cocoon with my work and nobody told me that you had came out from your coma." Riko:"Wait what? Nobody told you that I came out of my coma?" Akio:"No not a soul and then Temari told me a little while later and I didn't come because I thought you didn't want to see me." Riko:"Oh honey at least we're together now." Syka(Akio):"Yes we are and I wouldn't have it any other way." Temari:" Well to end the story Anki and I were very mad at the hospital for not telling you so we went and told you ourselves but we understand why you thought he didn't want to see you, I mean for one thing his memory was not all the way restored to where he was able to remember things right away but when his memory did come back all the way he just went into deep depression and heartbreak like you did Akio." Anki: "We couldn't stand seeing you guys in that state so we took turns looking after you guys until Riko fully recovered from all the trauma he went through." Akio:"Wow you guys didn't have to do that but I thank you guys for doing that and putting up with my crying and feeling miserable when I was about to lose hope of ever seeing him again." Temari: "You know we're always here for you guys and you're like brothers to me and Anki." Akio: " I know and I am glad that I got to come back but now it's gonna be for good." Anki: "We're settling down out here too." Akio: " Really?" Temari: " Yep" Riko:"I'm just happy to be back with my lover." Anki:"We know you are Riko and Akio's happy too." Akio: Of course I'm happy to have my love back I was nothing but miserable without him." Riko:"The same goes for me but we're together now and happier than ever." Akio and Riko leave to go back to the hotel and when they get there Akio gets a call from the realtor about a house that he's interested in and makes arrangements to meet with the realtor. A few hours later Riko and Akio are on their way to meet with the Realtor. When they get there they're amazed at the looks of the house that Akio wants to get. Realtor:" Hello Akio and Riko let's take a look inside the house shall we?" Akio:"Okay let's go."The Realtor opens the door to the house and lets them inside:"What do you guys think?"Akio:"It's beautiful!" Riko: "Yes it is I love this house." Akio:" I'm happy that you do." Realtor shows them the rest of the house and Riko and Akio are in love with the house: "Now the offer for this place is $300,000.00." Akio:"We'll take it if the owner accepts the offer for 350,000.00" Realtor:" Okay I will call them right now." He calls the owner of the house and they accept Akio's offer so he gives them the thumbs up to Akio. Akio:"They accepted the offer Riko." Riko:"They did?" Akio: "Yes they did so looks like the house is going to be." Riko:"Yay!" They go to the realtor's office and fill out a bunch of papers for the house, once they had that done the realtor told them that it will take a month for things to process and if it all goes smoothly then the house is theirs. The next day they go to the high school to meet with Tsui and Iruki now that the week is almost over and the assignment's all done but one more task needs to be done. Anki:"Which task is that?" Akio:"Getting mister denial and Hina together." Temari: "You mean Taka?" Akio and Riko:"Yes that guy." Anki:"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Temari: " I have an idea you guys! How about we set them up on a blind date and then go from there?" Akio:"that sounds good but can we get this guy to go?" Riko:"I think we can honey." Anki:"Besides I can tell that he wants her really bad." Temari:"Yes he does I can tell just by the way he stares at her and stuff." Hina:"Hey guys what's going on?" Akio:"Well Hina we want to set you up with someone." Hina:"Set me up with someone! Who would this someone be?" Temari:"You'll see Hina." Then Akio and Riko go to talk to Taka who's in the classroom looking sad. Akio:"hey there what's the matter?" Taka:"It's a long story you guys." Riko:"We have time so what's the story Taka?" Taka:"Well I have a secret that I don't want anyone to know about." Akio:"And that would be?" Taka making sure that there's no one around to hear him talk:" There's a girl that I really like but I'm not sure if she would even go for me because I hear that she thinks I'm gay but I'm not." Riko:"So who's the girl Taka?" Taka blushing:"Well her names Hina." Akio:"We know her and she's really nice person, also we think she likes you too." Taka:"Really?" Riko:"Yes but she's shy about it because she doesn't think that you would go for her." Taka:"She's crazy I would go for her in a heartbeat." Riko:"Would you like to go on a blind date with her?" Taka:"Sure! I'd love too." Akio:"Okay cool!" Taka: "Just let me know when." Riko:"We will." They go over to where Temari and Anki are telling them what Taka told them. Temari:"This is perfect you guys." Hina:"What are you guys up to?" Akio:"Oh nothing Hina we just have to find you an outfit to wear." Hina:"Okay and for what?" They went to tell Taka when the date will be and went on their way to the mall to find Hina an outfit to wear. Riko:"What do you think of this Hina?" Hina:"Oh that's pretty I like it but not sure if it will look good on me." Riko:"Go try it on girlfriend." Hina goes into the dressing rooms to try on the outfit they picked out for her and when she walks out Riko and Akio smile at her. Hina:"What do you think you guys?" Temari: "Oh that is so cute! It looks good on you." Riko:"Yes it does." Hina:"Thanks you guys I think I will buy this one then." Hina goes back to the dressing room to change and when she walks out she sees Taka looking at some clothes thinking:"Oh no what's he doing here?! Gosh he's so cute wish he would notice me." Taka:"Hina?" Hina turns around:"Uh um hi Taka how are you?" Taka:"Um uh I'm doing okay how are you doing?" Taka:"I'm doing okay just looking around." Hina:"Okay um what are you looking for?" Taka:"An outfit but I've tried on a couple things and they didn't look right at all." Hina goes to a rack and picks something out:" What about this?" Taka:"That's nice I'll go try it on then." Hina:"Okay" Temari:"Wow you guys would look so cute together." Hina:" You think so?" Temari:"Yes I do Hina I'll go wait for you over by the dresses okay?" Hina:"Okay." Taka walks out of the dressing room with the outfit that Hina picked out for him and when she sees him her mouth drops to the floor. Taka:"Well? What do you think?" Hina:"Uh uh um damn you're so damn hot." Taka blushing:"Um well so are you Hina." Hina:"You look really good in that outfit." Taka:"Thanks Hina." Hina:" Glad you like it." Taka:"Well you picked it out for me." Hina:"I guess I did a good job huh." Taka:"Yes you did thanks." Hina:"You're welcome." Taka gets really close to her:" You're so beautiful Hina." Hina:"I thought you weren't into girls." Taka:"Well I thought I wasn't until you came along." Hina:"Um what does that mean?" Taka:"That I really like you a lot." Hina:"Oh Taka I like you too." Temari:" Look you guys it looks like they're flirting with each other." Akio and Riko:"Sure looks like it, You can tell they like each other." Anki:"Yes you can tell." Temari:"Maybe he'll ask her out." Riko and Akio:"Yea never know though." Taka:"Um Would you like to go out with me?" Hina:"I would love to go out with you." Taka:"Okay um are you able to go on Friday?" Hina:"Yes I can go Friday." Taka:"Okay see you then." He goes to pay for his outfit then leaves the store with his mind in the clouds. Hina goes to pay for her outfit too when Taka comes back and buys it for her. Hina:"Thank you so much you didn't have to do that." Taka:"Well you're the love of my life so I had to." Hina:"Oh Taka you're the love of my life too." Temari:"Yes! He asked her out! Ha ha I knew it!" Anki:"Calm down dear or they'll hear you." Temari:"Oh sorry baby." Riko:"Well I don't think we have to do the blind date thing after all." Akio:"No we don't babe." Temari:"How'd it go with the realtor?" Akio:"Got the house I was looking for." Temari:"Nice Akio." Akio:"Thanks you guys, there's also a guest house attached to it." Anki:"Really?" Riko:"Yep." Akio:"If you guys want to you can stay there until your house is completely built." Temari and Anki:"Oh thank you so much you guys!" Riko:"You're welcome." Akio:"Hina? Are you ready?" Hina:"Um Taka:"I'll take her home if that's okay." Akio:"Oh yea it's fine you guys have a good time." Hina gives him the look of you hush as they walk away.

Chapter 6

A month passes by and Akio along with his love Riko get the keys to their new home and rent a moving truck so Akio can move his stuff from Tokyo to Konoha. Riko:"I'm so excited to move into our home." Akio:"I am too baby gosh I love you so much." Riko:"I love you too honey." The moving truck arrives at their home as the movers unload Akio's stuff putting it all in the house then when they leave Anki and Temari show up with their stuff. Akio:"Here's the key to the guest house you guys it's really nice inside." Temari:"Okay cool!" So Temari and Anki walk over to the guest house and after unlocking the door they walk inside thinking:"Wow this place is beautiful!" Anki:"Wow I love this house." Temari: "I do too baby." Akio carries Riko inside the main house to see the furniture and everything in place. Riko:"Wow they put everything where they're suppose to be." Akio:"Yes they did baby." *they Kiss each other on the lips with their tongues in each others mouths as they both moan.* Riko:"Oh Akio I am so happy that we have our own place and that we're a couple." Akio:"I'm happy too honey but I want us to get married." Riko:"I wanna get married too honey." Akio looks inside the dressers to see that the clothes are in there along with Riko's stuff. Akio:"So what do you want to do for dinner love?" Riko:"Not sure but it doesn't matter to me." Akio orders pizza for the two of them while Temari and Anki go out to dinner then a movie. A half hour later the pizza arrives and Riko pays for the pizza closing the door and brings the box into the kitchen to put it on two plates. Akio:" Damn you're so beautiful and all mine." Riko:"Yes I am yours Akio." They kiss each other then go into the living room to eat their food. Akio:" I'm just happy we're together and we're going to be together forever no matter what." Riko:"yes we are." After they finish eating Riko takes the paper plates and puts them in the trash as Akio comes from behind kissing Riko's neck. Riko:"Ah! Love that tongue of yours baby." Akio:"You're so beautiful Riko and very hard to resist." Riko:"Oh am I?" Akio:"yes you are." Riko turns around facing Akio and kisses him on the lips with their tongues in each other's mouths. Riko:"Oh baby love the way you kiss." Akio:"I love the way you kiss too baby." Then Akio lifts up Riko's shirt taking it off along with unhooking his bra letting it fall to the ground as he sucks on his breasts." Riko:"Ah! Oh baby oh yes love your tongue." Akio:"Gosh I love you so much baby." Riko:"I love you too hottie unzips Akio's pants and unbuttons his shirt letting it fall on the floor as he kisses every inch of his body. Akio:"Ah! Oh yes love your tongue baby ah! Then Riko goes down on him sucking on his rod..Ah! oh damn baby ah! Love the way you suck oh wow feels so good." Riko stands up kissing Akio on the lips while they pick up their stuff and go to their bedroom. When they're inside their room Riko kisses Akio again pulling his pants down letting them fall to the floor laying him on the bed as Akio unbuttons and unzips Riko's pants pulls them down while their rods rub together. Riko then enters Akio moving slowly inside him as they both moan. Riko:"Damn you're tight baby." Akio:"Honey it's been three years since I've done it." Riko:" I know but still you feel good baby." Riko moves faster as they both moan then Akio enters Riko moving slowly inside him while he caresses his breasts..Akio:"Oh you feel so good baby and you're tight too." Riko:"That's because I haven't done it in three years." Akio:" Oh honey you're so gorgeous, I love you so much." Riko:"I love you too Akio." Akio moves faster inside him as Riko moans with pleasure while they both climax together...Akio:"Oh wow that was amazing." Riko:"Yes it was amazing baby." They kiss each other then go take a shower together making out some more in there. They step out of the shower drying each other off then go put some clothes on. Meanwhile Anki and Temari get home walking to the guest house kissing each other while Anki unlocks the door as they both go inside shutting the door behind them. Temari:"Ah! Oh baby take me." Anki:"Oh yes I'm going to take you baby." He picks her up carrying her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed unbuttons her shirt, unhooks her bra taking them off as he sucks on her breasts while she moans. Temari:"Ah! Oh baby love that tongue of yours." Then Temari takes off Anki's shirt along with unbutton and unzip his pants exposing his rod while she goes down on him and sucks it. Anki:"Ah! Oh baby love the way you suck ah! Love that tongue of yours licking my cock." Temari then kisses Anki on the lips while they take off the rest of each others clothes and lay on the bed again while Anki enters her thrusting slowly inside her. Temari:" Ah! Oh Anki love feeling you inside me." Anki:"You feel so good baby." He moves faster inside her then they both climax at the same time. They go take a shower then step out drying each other off while kissing each other. Temari:"That was wonderful honey." Anki:"Sure was baby." Meanwhile Hina and Taka are going strong in their relatiohsip with everyone telling them how happy they are that they're together. They go to Taka's place and while he let's her inside he closes the door behind him kissing her on the lips while their tongues are in each other's mouths. Hina:"Oh Taka I want you so bad.." Taka:"I want you too baby." They kiss each other again while they go to the bedroom taking off each other's clothes. Hina:"You're so handsome baby and I love you so much." Taka:"You're beautiful Hina and I love you too my love." As they finish undressing each other Taka sucks on her breasts while she moans. Hina:"Ah! Love that tongue of yours honey." Taka then kisses her neck then her lips..before Hina goes down on him sucking on his rock hard rod as he moans. Taka:"Ah! Hina! Oh damn it! Love the way you suck.." Hina then stands up kissing Taka on the lips as Taka enters her vagina slowly thrusting deep inside her. Hina:"Ohh baby ah! Love feeling you inside me.." Taka:"You feel so good baby I love you so much." Hina: "I love you too Taka." As he moves faster the louder their moans got then they both climaxed at the same time. Taka:"Oh honey are you okay?" Hina:"Yes I'm fine that was so wonderful." Taka:"Yes it was baby." They kiss each other as he carries her to the shower and they take a shower together then dry each other off after kissing each other non stop. Hina:" What's on your mind baby?" Taka:"Hina I want to spend the rest of my life with you in other words I want us to be together forever." Hina:"I want that too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Taka and I don't care what anyone says." Taka:"I don't care either." *they both laugh* And go to sleep for the night with smiles on their faces. The next day Akio wakes up with Riko laying next to him thinking to himself:"What did I do to deserve you? Gosh I love you so much and I'm so happy." Riko wakes up looking at Akio and smiles:"Good morning sleepy head." Akio:"Good morning beautiful." They both get up to get ready for work and when they go have breakfast they see Temari and Anki leaving for work. Akio opens the door saying:"Have a good day you guys." Anki:"You too Akio see you at work." Akio hurries kissing Riko passionately on the lips then leaves for work. Riko gets to school where Kiba and Inka are sitting at a bench making out with each other when he says:"Get a room you guys." Kiba:"You should talk Riko." Riko:"he he he okay you guys." Inka:"Well aren't we in a good mood today." Riko:"Of course I am I' m happy." Kiba:"Yea we can see that." Riko:"You hush!" They all go inside the classroom and see their Sensei sitting at his desk crying. Kiba, Inka, and Riko:"What's the matter are you okay?" Minato:"Well you guys guess what?" All:"What?" Minato:"Kushina and I are going to have another baby." Inka:"Aw congratulations Sensei!" Minato:"Thanks you guys." Riko:"Have you guys told Akio?" Minato:"Kushina's calling him today and telling him." Temari:"I could just imagine the look on his face when she tells him." Riko:" I know right?" Temari:"I'm happy for you guys." Minato:"thank you temari." Meanwhile Akio's at work working on some designs when his phone rings and his mother's on the line. Akio:"Hi mom how are you?" Kushina:"I'm fine well I have something to tell you sweetheart." Akio:"What is it you want to tell me mom?" Kushina:"I'm pregnant you're dad and I are going to have a baby." *Akio faints* Anki:"Oh dear what happened now?" Luka:"I don't know but he was talking to his mother." Anki:"You're son just fainted." Kushina:"ha ha oh dear he fainted because I told him that his father and I are going to have a baby." Anki:"Congratulations!" Kushina:"Thank you Anki how's Temari doing?" Anki:"She's doing great getting ready to graduate." Kushina:"Nice." Anki:"yea I'm proud of her." Kushina:"I know you are and isn't Riko graduating too?" Anki:"Yes he is and I know Akio's proud of him too." Akio*wakes up*:"I sure am proud of him and I take it my mother just told you the news?" Anki:"Yes she did." Kushina:"Love you Akio talk to you later." Akio:"Love you too mom." Anki:"She sounds really happy." Akio:"Yes she did." After hearing the news Akio goes back to finishing his work before going home for the day. Suddenly Anki gets a telephone call from the High school concerning Temari and him and Akio rush over there together to see what's going on. When they arrive at the school they see both Temari and Riko laying down on the grass. Akio:"What happened?" Tsui:"They both fainted." Anki:"Are you okay baby?" Temari:"Yes I'm okay love." Akio:"You okay baby?" Riko:"Yes but I don't know what happened all I remember is feeling really dizzy and sick." Temari:"That's how I was feeling before I found myself on the grass." Tsui:"I think you should take them to the hospital to get checked out." Akio:"Okay we will take them right now." They get them to the hospital and they wait in they're waiting in the lobby when Tsunade comes out to talk to them. Anki:"How are they?" Tsunade:" Well they're both pregnant." Akio:"But that's impossible Riko's a." Tsunade:"Um Akio Riko's a woman." Akio:"What?" Tsunade:"You heard me." Akio:"But how?" Tsunade:"Oh my gosh Akio! She has a vagina silly!" Anki:"Oh wow Akio." Akio:"Yea wow." Anki:"Are you okay?" Akio:"Yes I'm okay but I kind of sensed it but how did I not know." Riko:"Because I was wearing a fake penis so people would think that I was still a guy." Akio:"Oh baby you didn't have to do that with me." Riko:"But I thought you would be mad at me." Akio:"I'm crazy about you and I love you so much there's no way I would get mad at you babe." Riko:"I love you so much Akio." Akio:"I love you too honey." Anki:"So we're going to have a baby huh Temari?" Temari:"Yes we are honey." Anki:"Oh I'm so happy!" Kushina and Minato walk in;"wait you both are pregnant?!" Riko:"Yes we are Kushina." Kushina:"Aw I'm so happy for you guys." Minato:"Sorry guys but she's been very emotional." Akio:"It's fine dad." They all leave the hospital to go home when they see Hina and Taka behind them. Akio:"What are you guys doing here?" Taka:"We're going to have a baby." Akio:"So are we" Taka:"What?!" Riko:"Yes we are Taka it's a long story honey." Taka:"Okay." Everyone leaves the hospital and when everyone gets home they all go to sleep for the night.

Chapter 7

Five months pass and the girls are getting close to the end of their pregnancies and the guys are trying their best to help them out but they're emotional too. Then one night after everyone goes to sleep Riko feels sharp pain in her stomach and brushes it off until it started to get worse and she started screaming as Akio wakes up:" Are you okay baby?!" Riko:" I think I'm in labor honey." Akio: Okay let's get you to the hospital." They arrive at the hospital and see Anki and Temari there checking her in as she screams at the top of her lungs as Riko's doing the same thing. Anki:"She's in labor too?" Akio:"yes." Tsui comes out to see Riko and Temari screaming in pain:"Oh dear let's get you guys in the delivery room." They get the girls to the delivery room when they find out that their babies are just about out and Tsui calls her medics in to help her out. Three hours later Temari gives birth to a baby boy and Riko gives birth to a baby girl. Then Kushina and Minato arrive at the hospital and are rushed to the delivery room when Kushina gives birth to a little girl. Tsui:"What is going on today?!" Miza:"It's a full moon tonight." Tsui:"figures." Taka and Hina arrive soon after everyone else has their babies. Tsui:"Oh dear! You're in labor too?!" Hina:"Yes I am." Hina's rushed to the delivery room where she gives birth to twins eight hours later. Taka:"aww our children are adorable honey." Hina:"Yes they are love what a night huh?" Taka:"Yes love but what matters is that we got to the hospital in time." Hina:"I love you Taka." Taka:"I love you too Hina." Tsui:"Congratulations to all of you." Akio:"So what should we name our daughter?" Riko:"Hmm how about we name her Saku." Akio:"Okay sounds good to me." Anki:"So Temari what should we name our son?" Temari:"Well how about we name him after you my love." Anki:"Awe honey I would love that. Taka and Hina name their twins Mya and Kiko. Akio:"Cute names you guys." Hina:"Thanks Akio." Tsui:"Well I will get the paperwork together so you guys can go home." Two days later all the mothers got released from the hospital to go home and everyone was all full of joy.

THE END


End file.
